


Father, Father

by Kuewnasi



Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'I lost my heart in the dark with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Father, father, why you let me go?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Father please...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nilin finally meets her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, Father

It was odd, considering she don’t have any memory of him. As she stood there, inches behind him, and yet, a part of her wanted to reach out. 

Her father, power of Sensen continued to sit there, sheltered in his chair and the digitalized screens of her childhood self, floating in pieces of fragments. 

The room stood in silence except his echoing voice, quoting her words she had said years ago in a childlike imitation. His aging voice ached with longing. Nilin bit her scarred lip, quietly disgusted at his fantasy of happiness.

On an eggshell-white table, her eyes spies Jax. Her stern features soften. Suddenly, Edge urgently gave orders. Orders to end her father’s work.

Her father’s work. His _life's work._

Nilin trembled and tried to beg. Edge stubbornly disagreed.

Charles continued to sit there oblivious, his warm eyes fixed to his little smartie.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired after Laura Mvula's song 'Father, Father' and some of the the song lyrics can fit with the game story.


End file.
